Hetalia World Academy
by RakoTastic
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Hello, you can be one of the lucky few to be accepted in the Hetalia World Academy. Sing up your OC here.
1. Applications CLOSED

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Hetalia, sadly.**

Hi! I'm Maria Izquierdo from Guatemala. You can be one of the lucky ones to attend the Hetalia World Academy. Meet your favourite countries and learn about world culture! You just have to post the following in reviews.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Grade (freshman, sophomore, junior, senior):

Country:

Appearence:

What special touch do you guive to the school uniform?

What do you wear when you are not in the school uniform?

Personality:

Friends:

Crush:

Hobbie(s):

What kind of cell do you have (if you have one):

Extra Info:

**MY CHARACTER:**

Name: Maria Izquierdo

Gender: female

Age: 16

Grade: sophomore

Country: Guatemala

Appearence: Dark brown wavy hair, brown eyes, olive skin, 5'9. Ray-ban glasses.

What special touch do you give to the school uniform?: Brown lace-up boots, colorful bracelets and socks.

What do you wear when you are not in the school uniform?: Slouchy sweats, graphic tees underneath, ripped jeans and her faithful boots.

Personality: she's a teaser, but shy when you first meet her. She's stubborn and when she realizes that she was wrong, she acts all grumpy. She's generally cheerful, but with very short temper, and she's a sore looser. Likes to revenge herself and loved ones with her own axe or any of Ivan's weapons. She has a large stock of various items beneath her bed (weapons, food, candies, books. Art supplies, etc.)

Friends: Matthew Williams, Feliciano Vargas, Kiku Honda, Heracles Karpusi, Savannah Kirkland, Elizaveta Héderváry, Ivan Braginski, Mathias Køhler, Arthur Kirkland.

Crush: Arthur Kirkland and Ivan Braginski

Hobbie(s): Drawing, playing guitar, singing, reading, sleeping, pulling pranks on people.

What kind of cell do you have (if you have one): iPhone

Extra Info: she has 4 brothers and one sister; Eduardo Chavez, Salvador Hernandez, Fernando Castañeda, Manuel Juarez, Luisa Castillo

The ones who got accepted (10-14) will be announced in the next chapter.

And will appear in the story around chapter 6. Be patient!


	2. IN

The ones for now,

Demetrious, Aphrodite. Cyprus.

Carredo, Saphira. South Africa.

La Roux, Arabelle. Luxembourg.

Elden, Signhild

Alois, Victoque (Victoria)

Flores, Christina

Montri, Achara

Good Luck in your new year at Hetalia World Academy!


	3. Luxembourg, South Africa, Cyprus

_**I do not own Hetalia. In this chapter: Arabelle La Roux (Luxembourg), Saphira Carredo (South Africa), and Aphrodite Demetrious (Cyprus)**_

Arabelle extracted her luggage from the back of the taxi. She was really tired by now, she had been awake the whole eight hour flight from Luxembourg to Philadelphia. She crossed the gate that led to the campus and directly headed to the area where the girls' dorms were. Arabelle was halfway there when a sudden greeting startled her fully awake.

"Hiya Arabelle!" Bella greeted her cheerfully,

"Huh?" she turned searching for the greeter, "Oh, hi Bella! How was your flight?"

"Okay, I guess. H0ey, have you seen? We are roommates!"

"Oh really? That's awesome!" Bella pulled from Arabelle's sleeve and led her to the room labeled 802.

"That's your bed over there," Arabelle noticed Bella had taken advantage on being the first one to arrive; the bed by the window was already taken.

She placed her three suitcases over the unoccupied bed. Since they had nothing to do on the first day, she took her nine iron gulf club and told Bella that she would see her later. Time to practice her aiming.

Arabelle inhaled the cold September air, nothing better to wake her up. She looked around the campus and saw a familiar messy blonde head in the distance. She smiled mischievously, dear Arty was already here.

"Hello Arthur," she said with a throaty voice once she reached the said blonde. Arthur turned to reveal very deep emerald eyes with thick dark eyebrows topping them

" Hello Arabelle," he greeted her simply,

Arabelle pulled her long blonde hair behind her ear and wrapped the large curl on the side of her head around her finger flirtatiously.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, keeping the seductive manner that seemed to have no effect whatsoever on the Briton.

"I did, I did." He said not taking his eyes off the book. Arabelle pouted, seeing that he was not paying attention to her she switched and started to run her finger provocatively across his cheek. Arthur's temper seemed to shorten; he could not pay attention to his lecture.

"Arabelle, would you bugger off? I am trying to read now, why don't you go and… hit someone in the head?"

"Fine," Arabelle dramatically walked away to a nearby clump of bushes. She placed her hand inside it and searched for a certain item that she hid the past year. Aha! She pulled a life-sized dummy out of the blue berry bush. Arabelle placed the dummy so she could get a clear trajectory of its head. She stroke again and again, until the dummy's head was a shapeless lump. Damn, she would have to order a new one. She threw herself to the ground and closed her eyes for a second, hearing the distant thud of an axe. A few minutes later, she was in a deep sleep.

"Good morning America," Saphira muttered to herself when she woke up in one of the familiar beds of the HWA. She sat up and massaged her sore back. It was hard to get used to the hard mattresses when you have been sleeping in a soft familiar mattress for two months.

She washed her face and her usually outgoing self was now surfacing. Saphira brushed her long black hair, which wa streaked with brown. She hummed to herself while putting on the school uniform and placed her favourite checkered bracelet around her wrist. Saphira grabbed her back pack and went to get her schedule from the front desk.

The area was full of students, but being the oldest of them she quickly made her way until the front of the crowd. The grumpy secretary handed her schedule and Saphira marched off to her first class.

Shapira sighed with relief; the first day had gone in a blink, soon she was making her way to the courtyard with two of her friends.

"Shut up, tomato bastard or I'll make Vash shoot you!" Lovino was being in his usual grumpy mood, and Antonio didn't help by calling him 'Lovi'.

"Oh, that's not necessary. We were just going, weren't we Toni?" Gilbert Bielschmidt dragged Antonio back to their little group. The bad touch trio seemed to have recruit, a girl with dark hair and tan skin. Saphira saw that Gilbert took the girl's hand. She shook herself back to the present and paid attention to the conversation her friends were having.

"How about if we approach them silently by behind, and shoot France first." Vash's eyes glinted, this only happened when they were talking about shooting or his 'Secret Crush'. It would still be secret if Elizaveta hadn't yelled her name in a school assembly.

"No, I think we should torture them first and then…" saphira trailed off when she saw Matthew Williams walking across the campus.

"Whoah, what's up with her now?" Lovino poked her with his pencil,

"Look who's got a crush now!" Vash laughed bitterly

Elizaveta approached their table,

"Stop now, you bastards!" she whispered to them and gave a falsley sweet smile to Elizaveta,

"Hey you guys." She sat besides Lovino, "No need to shut up, I heard everything!"

"Crap," Saphira facepalmed her forehead, "Please don't tell anyone,"

"I won't, I promise." Saphira checked if Elizaveta was twisting her fingers behind her back."I will help you in fact!"

Saphira rolled her golden eyes, "How?"

"Noticed how he always hangs with that new girl? Let me give her a few good strokes with my pan," she glanced in the direction of her back pack and surely an iron handle was peeking through the zipper.

"Do your bussines, ma'am!" Saphira smiled. For one time, Elizaveta was being helpful.

"Hurry up, Hera we are going to be late." Aphrodite shook her brother awake, he opened his green eyes lazily and followed his sibling to the main buiding. Aphrodite sighed, she had to do this every day after free period. Find her brother, waking him, and making sure he didn't fall asleep again. Sometimes it seemed she was the older sibling.

She left Heracles to go to his class and headed for her own. When she reached the classroom she was glad to see that the lesson hadn't started yet.

Aphrodite sat next to Michelle (A/N this is merely my version of Seychelles, I don't know what her real name is. If anyone knows please tell me.) she took her books out and waited for the lesson to start.

The geography teacher arrived, he wrote the instructions on the board and sat with no further explanation. The students were left to work alone. After fifty minutes the lesson was over, Aphrodite chatted to michele on their way to their next lesson.

Aphrodite concentrated hard on her homework, twirling her long wavy brown hair around her pencil. She bit the inside of her cheek hard, why was math _so damn hard_?

"Want any help?" she heard Lukas Bondevik's voice behind her. Aphrodite blushed furiously as Lukas sat across her. He took her notebook and finished all the operations in what took Aphrodite to solve five. Lukas handed her notebook back to her, his expression calm as ever even though he obviously noticed the blush on her face.

"Thanks," she placed her hand on his briefly and for a second she thought that she saw Lukas's cheeks flush. She withdrawed her hand but Lukas held on to it. Aphrodite stared at their entwined fingers. Was this actually happening? Or was it just one of her daydreams?

"Aphrodite, I have been waiting to tell you this a long time..." his icy blue eyes met her turquoise ones over the stack of books. "I like you, and a lot. Would you go out with me?"

Lukas returned Aphrodite's grin, equally as wide. Lukas never showed any sort of physical emotion, just maybe anger. But today it was an exception.

"I'd love to!" she stopped herself from standing up; but in her mind, she was dancing wildly with happiness and euphoria. Lukas stood up and walked to a nearby rose bush and cut off a single white rose.

He carefully removed all the spines and handed it to Aphrodite. She happily pinned it to her blazer, from that day on she would wear it every day.

"I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday, ja?"

"Φυσικά! αυτή είναι η καλύτερη μέρα της ζωής μου, σας αγαπώ τόσο πολύ ΛουκάBondevik!"

Lukas just stared at her, very confused.

"what did you say?"

"I said, 'of course! This is the best day of my life; I love you so much Lukas Bondevik!'" she explained, still grinning widely.

"Oh, that's fine then"

_**Please review! Tell me if there's something you didn't like, or any other thing you want to add to your character. If you liked it, or if you hated it; please review!**_


	4. Faroe Islands, Ontario, Puerto Rico

_**Sorry for taking so long in publishing, guys. Thanks for those who reviewed! In this chapter: Signhild Elden (Faroe Islands), Victoque Alois (Ontario), and Christina Flores (Puerto Rico)**_

"Hey, Jerk England! Why is your ass where your face should be?" Peter laughed at his lame joke,

"Shut up, Peter." Arthur was about to hit his brother with his 900 page book when a tall figure blocked his aim. Signhild was between her two brothers, acting as a peacemaker between the two nations.

"Would you stop it? I'm tired of watching you fight _every time _you see each other. Now Arthur, act like the gentleman you are and get lost. Peter, go and do what a child of your age does." They went off in different directions, and finally Signhild was left to rest. She fixed her black neck ribbon and sat quietly for a while. A beautiful melody reached her ears; she closed her eyes and enjoyed the precision of each note on the piano. The melody was undoubtedly being played by Roderich. She stood up from her place, and followed the music. She reached the music classroom, and carefully opened the door. Certainly, Roderich was sitting in front of the piano; eyes closed and fingers moving swiftly across the keys, never missing one note. Signhild stood by the door listening, examining the Austrian's features. Suddenly, his violet eyes shot open and glanced at the door, where she was still standing.

"Oh, Hello. You're Arthur's younger sister, aren't you? Signhild Kirkland?"

"Yes, I'm Arthur's sister. But not a Kirkland yet, not worthy enough," she said quietly. Her green eyes looking everywhere but into Roderich's; _I should ask him now, _she thought _before I lose the courage, _

Signhild opened her mouth to ask Roderich for music lessons, when Elizaveta interrupted them

"Evening Roddie! I was wondering if you could…" she cut of when she saw Signhild. Elizaveta's eyes reflected jealousy mixed with something Signhild couldn't distinguish.

Signhild wasn't afraid of Elizaveta, she could easily block her pan with her 'Desperate Holy Slam'; but to avoid trouble, Signhild stalked off avoiding Elizaveta's deathly glare.

On the way to her dorm, Signhild bumped someone and fell to the ground. She looked up ready to yell at the bastard who made her fall, but closed her mouth when she saw the trembling Ravis. She stood up, straightening her gray skirt and brushing her brown hair back in place.

"S-sorry Signhild, I wasn't paying attention" he stammered. Raivis looked at Signhild as if he was afraid she might hit him or something. Raivis was actually of Signhild's same age, but she was advanced because of her intellectual capacity.

"It's okay," she said, Raivis smiled at her shyly and went back on his way.

She entered the dormitory she shared with her cousin, Katyusha Braginskaya, and sat on her bed carefully. Signhild opened the cabinet of her bedside table and extracted the lace-knitted project she was working on.

"Guys, I have an idea for a prank," at the word _prank _the three boys turned their attention immediately to christina,

"We are listening, _mon cherie,_" Francis sniffed the red rose he had in his hand,

"Let's ask Matthew for his maple syrup and we stick the pages of Arthur's book together." Gilbert grinned mischeviously.

"We should write that for later, but it's something different." She flicked her long brown hair from her face, "Let's steal all of Alfred's hamburgers, you know, the ones from his reserve."

"I like how you thing, _amiga,"_ Antonio jumped to his feet, "We should hide them in the cupboard near the library, Alfred never goes near there; too much knowledge for his potato-fry brain."

"Okay, so the plan 'steal _amerique_'s burgers' is now in process."

The bad touch trio—quartet I mean, walked with falsley innocent faces to the building where the boys' dorms were. Nobody made any comment about Christina entering the dorms, since they all knew that the Puerto Rican was inseparable from the trio. They stood outside the dorm that Francis shared with Alfred. Christina threw the sack she brought with her into his hands, and he quickly filled the bag with a fourth of the pile of greasy hamburgers. They passed the other bags and when they had every single hamburguer inside, they closed the door and hurried out of the building.

Soon they were on the hall leading to the library; right on the left side of the entrance, was the door that led to the small cupboard.

"Aha!" Gilbert found the small silver key in his pocket and inserted it in the hole, the door made a small _click_ and in swong open. They stuffed the bags inside and locked the door, just to make sure Alfred didn't find his precious burgers.

"WHO STOLE MY PRECIOUS BURGERS?" The four teens laughed when they heard Alfred's angry voice. It was quite clear, and they were standing at least 50 meters away from the dorms. They walked away from the scene, they looked as innocent as any other student. They sat on a patch of grass beneath a willow tree.

"Ahhh, satisfying." Christina sighed, closing her eyes. Antonio started singing under his breath.

"_I'll give ya one, too__  
I'll give ya a pretty one__  
Eat a delicious tomato__  
And dance with me, Amore!"_

"Don't start with that ridiculous song again, Tonio!" Gilbert covered his ears; Gilbird flew to the top of the willow, apparently glad he could not hear Antonio from his high spot.

Antonio extracted a tomato from his pocket and started rubbing it against his cheek.

"_Buono! Tomato, buono tomato,__  
Buono buono ooh! Tomato,__  
Buono! Tomato, buono tomato,__  
Buono buono ooh! Tomato!_"

Christina started to laugh; the song's lyrics were stupid, and the rythm was quite catchy. She had the song suck in her head by the second verse.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAAAY, BIELSCHMIDT!" Alfred ran at them with mad eyes, pretty convinced that Gilbert was the one who stole his treasure (not that he was wrong).

Victoque placed the charm bracelet she had been working on down, looking quite pleased with the results. She glanced at her watch. _9:15._ Crap, lessons had started more than one hour ago. She thought hard, while she placed her blazer around her and adjusted the pink ribbon on top of her head. _if I run I can still make it on time for the second lesson, which is in… five minutes!_ Victoque opened the door and ran, as fast as she could, to her Music classroom that was on the other side of the campus.

When she was nearing the classroom she was at least ten minutes late. She slipped carefully into the classroom, at this moment wishing she had her brother's capacity to go unnoticed.

"You are late miss," the teacher turned away from the whiteboard. "And on the first day? Tsk, tsk, tsk… that is something I cannot take." He ripped a piece of light blue paper from a notepad.

"What's your name?"

"Victoque Alois," she muttered,

The teacher handed her the paper, which read _DETENTION HALL TO __Victoque Alois._

Victoque took her bag and emerged from the classroom. Now, where was Detention Hall? She looked around, and she spotted a brunnete walking a few feet away. She trotted to catch up at tapped his shoulder; he turned to reveal big amer orbs.

"'scuse me, d'you know where Detention Hall is? I'm quite lost."

He scoffed,

"You are lucky," he said with an italian accent "I'm going over there. Follow me,"

Victoque walked along with the Italian.

"I'm Lovino Vargas," he introduced himself,

"Victoque Alois," she burshed her white-blonde bangs off her baby-blue eyes.

"Well, Victoque, we are here." He opened the door for her. Since it was class hour, there was not teacher to guard the classroom.

"What did you get detention for?" Victoque asked curiously,

"Swearing, insulting the teacher, not having 'nice behaviour'. You?"

"Being late,"

They sat on the teacher's desktop, chatting away happily. After half an hour, the door opened again. A tan, emmeral-eyed teen entered the room.

"Hola Lovi!" Antonio greeted the italian,

"What are you doing here, bastard?" he pushed the spaniard away when he tried to hug him.

"The teacher sent me hear because he wouldn't let me eat my _tomate_ in class!" he pouted, but extracted a bitten tomato from his schoolbag. He sank into it willingly. Antonio located Victoque staring at them awkwardly, he grinned.

"Hola! You are little Mattie's _hermana?"_

"I…"

"_Hermana,_ means sister." He explained.

"Oh… _oui, _I am matthew's sister."

"You look very alike, but Mattie doesn't have your _hermosos ojos,"_

Lovino's face turned scarlet from the anger. The bastard was trying to steal her already!

"Oi, get away from her you tomato bastard!"

"_tranquilo_ Lovi! Do you want me to tell you that you have beautiful eyes too?" Lovino slapped antonio hard, and dragged Victoque by her arm.

"_Adiós _Lovi, _adiós_ Victoque!"

Victoque guessed that her brother had told the spaniard her name, and she let herseld being pulled by Lovino.

_**SONG: **_ watch?v=JNq7YdUlZV0 _**Please Review! In the Next chapter: Achara Montri (Ko Adang), Abigil Kirkland (Northern Ireland), Liana Roslan (Malaysia)**_


	5. Ko Adang, Northern Ireland, Malaysia

**If I was Hidekaz Himaruya I wouldn't be a complete mess in plots or/and writing. I really just jump to the romantic part, yep… that's me. In this chapter: Achara Montri (Ko Adang) Abigail Kirkland (Northern Ireland), Liana Roslan (Malaysia)**

_On. Time._ Achara thought while she stood in line for her sports class. It was the first class of the term, and she didn't want to miss it. In the HWA they always played soccer, Achara's favourite sport, on the first day.

Coach Guerra made them split into pairs. Achara looked around, searching for Thailand.(A/N I don't know his real name.) She saw Antonio making his way over to her. Being the most sociable student, Achara knew the great majority of the students here; but in her opinion the best one by far was Antonio. He was funny and very innocent, or so she thought.

"¡_Hola, _'Chara!" Antonio greeted the Thai merrily, "Can I pair up with you? Francis and Gilbert are already a pair." That had to be the worst moment for the bad touch trio, making a pairs.

"Oh, I don't mind, Tonio. But your friends are really selfish if they immediately decided to be a pair."

"Nah, we take turns," He scratched the back of his head, "Last time Francis was the one left out and he didn't find a pair. But I cannot think of a better person to be with right now." He grinned, showing flashy white teeth.

Achara blushed at the Spaniard's statement; actually, that had been the first time Achara thought of Antonio as more than a friend. Coach Guerra's whistle echoed in across the field, bringing Achara back to her senses. She placed the thought aside and focused on what coach Guerra was saying.

"We will play the three-legged soccer," the Honduran just smiled, and he handed out blue or red t-shirts and some thick pieces of fabric for the students to tie their legs with. Antonio took the fabric and tied his left leg to Achara's right, brushing her calf slightly in the process. If it was possible, she blushed even darker. The whistle blew again, signaling the start of the game. Antonio and Achara were one of the few couples who managed to start coordinately; the rest fell in the process. Taking advantage of the moment the duo took the ball from the other team and managed to get halfway across the opponent's side of the pitch. Unluckily, the other team had Ivan. The Russian took the ball surprisingly quickly for his large size; Ivan was paired up with Maria, a Guatemalan, and he was practically carrying her across the field, making it easy for him to do what a duo couldn't. Ivan took Antonio and Achara by surprise, but they quickly recovered and went for the ball, their legs moving in a perfect rhythm. Tino and Berwald, who were from their team (blue), caught the ball and Berwald kicked it to Mathias and Lukas. The other blue couple quickly made it near the goal, Achara and Antonio followed; in their position, even the worst player could get a clear shot and easily score. They waited until Achara received the small black and white ball, she passed it to Antonio and he shot. A roar of delight issued from every blue team member's mouth, they had won. Coach Guerra added 10 points to each of them, clearly amazed that the 1-goal game had ended so quickly. Antonio hugged Achara and kissed her full in the mouth. The Thai closed her eyes and started to kiss back. When Antonio pulled away he looked satisfied.

"Sorry," he said, not quite meaning it because he was grinning. "I don't know what took me."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X...X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X. .X.X**

"Abby! Wait for me!" Alfred panted. Abigail stopped and smiled at the slightly taller nation struggling to catch up with her.

"Ha-Ha! I won, now you owe me fifty bu-ucks!" she sing-sang sticking out her tongue at him.

"F-fifty? I never— H-hang on." He inhaled and exhaled deeply before continuing. "I never said I'll give you fifty bucks! I said I'd give you_ fifteen _bucks if you won."

"Oh. Still, you owe me!"

"Damn you and your unending energy!"

Abigail took Alfred by the arm and led him into a fresh spot beneath a pine tree. Pretty soon Elizaveta and Kiku joined them.

"Konichiwa Alfred-san, Abigail-chan." Kiku bowed at the two before sitting cross legged on the ground with them.

Elizaveta copied her Asian friend, smiling at the two before her.

"So what have you been up to?" Alfred asked, rubbing his thirsty throat with his hand.

"Not much, I just hit a bitch with my pan though."

"Not much…" Abigail said in mock affirmation.

"Abigail-chan, I have a question to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Feliciano?"

Abigail blushed.

"I… W-why do you ask that."

"Well, we just met with him, and he asked us to ask you." Elizaveta answered for Kiku,

She pulled herself together and managed to speak without stuttering.

"In what way, exactly?"

"I think you already know the answer." Alfred placed his arm around Abigail's shoulders. She didn't know how to answer, what if this was all a bad joke and she ended up being humiliated?

"What for?"

"Stop asking questions and answer theirs!"

"It's okay, Alfred-san. Feliciano asked us to see if you wanted to go on a date with him."

Abigail pouted, how coward. Sending people to do the hard work; but you couldn't expect that much from Feliciano.

"Why didn't _he _come and ask me?"

A rustling sound came from one of the blueberry bushes near them. They all looked curiously at it, until a certain Italian face was to be seen through the branches.

"Vee~ I was going to ask you, but I was afraid you'd say no." he buried his face in the bush, Feliciano was probably blushing. He glanced at Abigail again. His face lit up, it seemed that seeing her face gave him confidence. He rummaged through the bush and extracted a bunch of pretty white roses. "Abby, would you want to go on a date… with me?"

Abigail made a face, she was going to make Feliciano's hope fall, and then she would accept.

"I wouldn't like to go on a date with you," Feliciano looked at the floor again, tears were starting to swell in the corners of his eyes.

_Oh no, _she thought _was I too harsh? _She approached the Italian and knelt beside the bush.

"Because I'd love to." She whispered.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.**

Liana Roslan made her way through the HWA campus, she was about to meet her soccer team for a training session. On her way to the field she spotted a bush of pink and white hibiscus flowers. She took the one she was wearing off and placed a new one. Before placing the flower in her ponytail she sniffed the fresh honey-suckle scent that haunted the flower. She smiled, no better way to start your day.

She arrived at the soccer field, and greeted her teammates. The ones who were responsible enough to show up on time at least. There was Feliciano, Antonio, Achara, Heracles, and miraculously Sadiq. Liana was surprised to see that for once, the Turk arrived on time for practice. He usually arrived at the middle of the training, and coach Guerra would make him run a mile through the forest. His teammates knew that when coach Guerra told him to run, he never did. He just sat out of sight for twenty minutes only to spray water on himself as though he was sweating.

Liana was jealous of the Sadiq's ability to make things go as he wanted, taking a good rest while she was working hard to make it to the championship. Don't get her wrong; soccer was one of her favourite sports.

Coach Guerra's whistle chirped, he signaled for them to make a straight row.

"Each one, take a ball and make dominating techniques with it! NOW!" they did as the Honduran said, each teammate taking a patch of the field and dominating the small black and white ball. Liana threw her ball high into the air and she caught it expertly with her right foot.

After half an hour of the exercise they played a friendly three-on-three game; after that the coach dismissed them.

Liana went into the showers, playing her favourite rock music while she applied soap and shampoo. She went out and towel dried her long black hair to tie it in a ponytail afterwards. She stuck her hibiscus flower to her hair-do and exited the room to meet with her Asian friends.

"How did practice go, aru?" Yao asked her.

"It went well; Coach Guerra said that if we kept on like this we would go into the championship."

"There's a championship? We are competing against humans?" Im Yong Soo said, with his usual energetically annoying self.

"Don't you think it's a little strange; us, nations, competing against simple humans?" Kaoru reflected.

"Yes, but we _look _like humans. The only thing about us is that we cannot die, we don't have super-human strength or anything like that." Liana answered.

"Good point," said Yao. "Hey, why don't we go and grab something for lunch, aru?"

**Coach Guerra is my OC for Honduras, his full name is Fernando Guerra. Just clarifying.**

**In the next chaper: Esperanza Flordeliza de la Cruz, Alejandro Fernandez, Antiana Kirkland. **


	6. Philippines, México, Isle of Man

**Oh my, I'm real sorry for not having updated sooner... Seeing that I'm not a real good writer, I kinda lacked some ideas. Another chapter… ah, almost done :'( I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. In this chapter: Esperanza Flordeliza de la Cruz (Philippines), Alejandro Fernández (México), Antiana Kirkland (Isle of Man).**

**Code: Vy- Vietnam Mai- Taiwan Manuel- Costa Rica Ignacio- Argentina**

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you coming!" Esa stuffed her newest yoyo in her bag and kneeled to help Vy who had come to talk to Esa, but she accidentally hit her with her yoyo on the eye. "Come on, we'll get you some ice."

Vy followed Esa to the infirmary, clutching her black eye.

"What were you going to tell me?" Esa asked the Vietnamese.

"Ah, yes. México asked for you, and how much did you suffer without him on vacations."

"Hmm, and I was starting to wonder why this year seemed so peaceful."

"He said he'd drop by your dorm to get you to talk." Vy took the ice that the nurse offered her.

"The bastard has many other people to piss off, why me?"

"Well he really seems to like you, he won't admit it though." Looking thoughtful, Vy removed the ice from her eye. "You two are really alike, you have feelings for each other but you won't admit it."

"I could punch your good eye right now," Esa scowled. "But just because I feel sorry that I hit you with my yoyo I won't."

Vy chuckled and walked out to the grounds, Esa scoffing behind her. They met Kiku, Mai, and Feliciano lounging on one of the park benches. Kiku was reading a magazine, Mai was playing with the flowers, and Feliciano… well he was lost in his fantasies.

"Hey everybody!" Esa waved to them.

"Hi Esa, Ve~!" Feliciano lifted his hand in greeting.

Esa sat on the bench, next to Kiku. She eyed the manga he was engrossed in; the title was in Japanese, but knowing Kiku it was probably yaoi.

"Hey Kiku, mind if I take it for a bit?" Kiku nodded and handed the manga to Esa. She flipped the pages, her cheeks flushing darker as she kept looking. Yup… yaoi.

They messed around for several hours, joking and trying to get a smile out of Kiku. Eventually, Mai and Vy left to the dorm they shared, Feliciano went to annoy Ludwig for some pasta, and Kiku lent some other manga to Esa for the day.

Esa became engrossed in a number of 'Say I love you'; she stayed in the bench, devouring nearly seven volumes of the manga.

When the sun was setting, she felt the bench sink a little under the weight of someone else sitting on it. She closed the magazine and groaned when she saw that it was Alejandro.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Didn't Vy tell you I would drop by to talk?" A sly smile stretched across his lips.

"Talk about what?"

"How you missed me so much during vacation…" he placed his hands behind his head.

"Hmmph," Esa crossed her arms and looked away, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"And one other thing," He inched closer to her. "Have you realized that you can't live without me yet?"

Esa widened her eyes.

**~MAGICAL CHANGE OF ENVIRONMENT~ WEEEHEEE~**

"Now here bastard, I don't care what Vy or anyone else says, I haven't got feelings for you!" she stood up and took the magazines with her.

Alejandro chuckled, god it was fun messing with her. He stretched his legs and stood up, heading for his dorm.

The next day, Alejandro woke up, feeling quite well for someone who slept only five hours. He placed the uniform on and opened the drawer of his nightstand. Inside were plenty of pistols placed neatly in a row; after eyeing each one carefully, he chose a Trejo A-1 and hid it somewhere on him.

He made his way to the cafeteria, taking a tray and making the line. He noticed that the Brazilian girl in front of him had a nice body.

"Hey there," he poked her in the shoulder. The girl turned, flashing a white smile.

"Hi," she flicked her long hair of her face.

"How is that a beauty like you has to make line to get food? I mean, you look delicious."

The girl giggled; Alejandro noticed Esperanza watching him from the other side of the cafeteria. _Yeah sure, she hasn't got feelings for me._

Soon it was his turn on the line, he got himself a serving of eggs and a black coffee. Alejandro saw the pretty Brazilian stumble a bit with the high heels she was wearing.

"Need some help there?" He balanced her tray on his left hand and shot a winning smile to the girl who giggled again, covering her mouth with her slender black hand.

Alejandro carried the tray to a table and started to eat, only stopping to answer the Brazilian's questions and to compliment her once every few minutes.

He walked the Brazilian to class and he headed for his own.

Alejandro tried to concentrate on what Mr. Kieffer was saying, but this was impossible due to the lack of 'awesomeness' as prussia would put it, that the subject had. The bell that dismissed them for the day finally rung after seven hours of useless classes; Alejandro sighed with relief as he walked through the halls to the boys' lounge along with Manuel and Ignacio.

He threw himself on one of the leather couches, closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh.

"D'you know if that chick is taken?" Ignacio suddenly jerked up from his spot when he noticed a bespectacled Panamanian that could be seen from their spot.

Manuel's blue eyes flicked to the spot that Ignacio was looking at, his eyes flashed with a sudden streak of protectiveness.

Knowing nearly everyone in the academy, Alejandro knew that the girl that Ignacio was crushing on was in fact Manuel's sister.

With an evil grin Alejandro encouraged the Argentinian. "Don't think she is, dude. Heard she dumped her boyfriend just yesterday."

Manuel threw one of the macadamia nuts he was holding straight into Alejandro's eye.

"OW! Hey I was just answering his question!" Alejandro clutched his eye with his hand, managing to throw a pillow at Manuel with the other hand.

Ignacio watched the scene, oblivious that this had been caused for him finding the girl cute.

**~MAGICAL CHANGE OF ENVIRONMENT~ AGAIN...~WEEEE~**

The book was amazingly exciting. Antiana devoured the last few chapters of the book in only a few minutes. When she flipped over the last page she sighed with sadness.

Suddenly she heard a loud call,

"ANTIANA!" Matthew's voice sounded just outside the large cupboard she was hiding in. Stuffing her book inside her bag, she opened the door and greeted Kiku and Matthew with a small smile.

"Antiana-san, we've been looking for you around the whole school."

"Yeah, where have you been?" Matthew picked his schoolbag off the floor.

"Just finishing this book," She lifted the book that was clutched in her right hand. "It was quite fantastic, I was on another world by the seventh word."

Matthew smiled warmly and motioned them to start walking to their usual meeting spot. Antiana told the boys about the story: how the princess quit to everything he had just to stay with the servant, whom she was deeply in love with.

They managed to get to the stone table in matter of minutes, settling themselves on the large chairs that surrounded it.

They chatted until they heard a rustling of leaves behind a tree near them. How strange. People never came to this area of the campus, unless they needed to bury a body or something worse.

They watched the spot where the rustling was still heard, now along with not-so-quiet whispering.

"_If we don't invite them, Toni will be mad. He wanted to invite that chick for Lovino, but then we have to invite the other dudes as well." _Gilbert's voice came from behind the tree.

"_Ah, __**mon ami, **__The more the merrier." _You could tell that france was smirking just by the tone of his voice.

Antiana lightly furrowed her eyebrows. She approached the tree Francis and Gilbert were using as a hideout and cleared her throat.

"You know, we can hear you clearly from here." Her blue eyes pierced through Gilbert's red ones. He had jumped from behind the tree in the exact moment that Antiana spoke, Francis quickly following.

"Hey Antiana!" Gilbert waved merrily. "Watcha doing tonight?"

"Nothing... Why?" she could not keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"We want to invite you to Antonio's back to school party, _**mon cherie."**_

Antiana's scowl broke, she was a bit surprised when he asked her. Let's say she was not the most sociable person in the academy.

"I-I think I have no plans for this evening," she said, blushing slightly.

"Kesesesese, that's good!" Gilbert slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Ah, you two are invited too!" He suddenly told to Matthew and Kiku, as if he had just noticed they were there.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Matthew assured Gilbert, pushing him away from the clearing. The two men stalked off, probably to go and find the third member of their trio.

**Please Review!**


	7. Alaska

_**I'm really really really sorry for the wait! I haven't had time to write it. If I ever take this long again you are allowed to annoy me until I finish it! I'm really really sorry, but I hope you like it! I decided to write the characters one by one, so there are going to be 6 more chapters ^ ^ Thanks a lot for reading and I really appreciate reviews/critiques on how I'm doing.**_

_**-THE DOCTOR **_

_**Wy **____** Savannah**_

_**New Zealand**____** Tom**_

_**(OC) Laos **____** Kye**_

Ivana adjusted her glasses as she entered the crowded gymnasium. She looked around, apparently in search of her friends. Her face lit up as she spotted Savannah and Tom chatting near the snack table. She walked through the crowd, her skirt swaying behind her. She rolled her eyes when Francis wolf-whistled at her.

"Hi!" said Ivana cheerfully.

They turned and grinned when they saw their friend.

"Ivana, you came!" Tom said with a smile. "We were getting bored, you know!"

"Heh, I'm sorry," She gave them a small apologetic smile. "I was just having a conversation with Laos over there," She pointed over her shoulder at Kye.

"Ooh," Savannah tried to hide her face as she giggled.

Ivana rolled her eyes, "It's nothing like that!" she said.

"Yeah, _sure," _Tom almost spilled his punch on Ivana as he waved his and around.

"I swear! We're just very good friends," She forced an indignant expression to her face.

"If you say so…" Savannah looked away, a smile still playing on her lips.

Ivana stuck her tongue out at her and filled a plastic cup with blood red fruit punch. She furrowed her nose when she tasted vodka. Ivan really couldn't resist spiking the punch.

She left Savannah and Tom chatting again and headed over to the dance floor. She huffed and looked around; out of the corner of her eye she could see Kye approaching her. She blushed slightly. _It's just because of the heat _ she thought _It has nothing to do with me being the teeniest bit interes—no, it's not like that._

"H-hi!" He said with a wave. "W-would you like t-to dance?" _Since when does he stutter? _ He held out his hand.

Ivana gave him a small smile and took his offered hand. He led her to the dance floor, where plenty of couples were already dancing to the beat of a slow song the DJ had played. They swayed slowly from side to side, enjoying each other's company. On Ivana's point of view, things were going nicely. They could always get better, and of course they would, if only it weren't for Kye's unusual lack of verbal expression. Ivana knitted her eyebrows as she noticed that Kye wasn't looking at anything or anyone but his shoes.

"What's gotten into you today?" She asked.

"Huh?" He lifted his hazel gaze to meet Ivana's blue one.

Ivana pursed her lips. "You've been acting really quiet."

"I'm sorry." He let out a sigh. "I -It's just that …"

Ivana noticed she was giving the Laotian a hard time. She let out a sigh of her own and lifted Kye's chin so he was now looking at her again.

"Hey, cheer up! Let's dance a bit now that the beat isn't so slow!" She started to move to the new found beat of _Raise Your Glass. _Kye laughed and followed suit.

Ivana had to admit, Kye was a great dancer. She laughed loudly and copied some of his moves. In one of these crazy dance moves, Kye pulled Ivana against him with one swift movement. Ivana gave a small squeak and blushed. He placed a kiss on her temple and chuckled as he spun her around.


	8. Greenland

_**This one came quite quick! ;) Okay, I'm going to start working on the next one! Thanks again for reading and thanks for 'Animegirl426' for reviewing! Your reviews are sweet, thanks a lot! 5 chapters to go, lads! Well, anyway, please REVIEW it would make me so happy!**_

_**-THE DOCTOR**_

Whispers had surrounded Anais for the entire first week. They could be heard anywhere she went, no matter if it was break or class hour, whispers would still be heard. On the first day of October she walked across the World Academy's halls without her usual beam, books clutched against her chest tightly as she kept her strides long and firm. Everyone in the hallway watched her as if she were some kind of show that was presented at the circus. She kept walking, ignoring all the whispers. She suddenly stopped in her tracks. _Wait… I've never actually __**heard **__what this whispers are all about. _She smiled for the first time in weeks, her blueish-green eyes relaxing from the wide-open state they had been in for the past period of time. She sighed contently and decided to keep ignoring all these rumors. Her posture relaxed as she moved to her biology lesson.

When the classes were done, she decided to go to the grounds, where she was sure to find Kiku and Feliciano.

When she stepped into the grounds, she spotted two familiar silhouettes a few metres from the forest. It was a strangely warm evening for the middle of October; the sun blazed directly above her, only shadowed by a couple of thin white clouds. She reached inside her bag for some hair elastic she had stuffed inside a few days ago and tied her beautiful caramel colored hair in a ponytail. When she reached Kiku and Feliciano, she became aware that they weren't the only ones sitting there. She noticed Ludwig also there, and she might have seen a glimpse of Lovino as he walked in the direction of the boys' dorms.

The four remaining turned their heads at the sound of crunching grass. When Feliciano saw her he grinned wide, waving at her and inviting her to sit. As she obliged she noticed Ludwig shifting uncomfortably against the tree trunk he was leaning on, his cheeks flushed and apparently embarrassed about something. Anais watched him closely, observing as the German tried different positions against the tree trunk. Ludwig noticed. When his cerulean eyes met Anais's, he blushed even deeper.

"I'm sorry, _freunden, _I-I just remembered I have a very important essay I have to complete." He loosened his tie slightly as he stood up. "_auf wiedersehen,"_

He grabbed his backpack and walked quickly in the direction Lovino had taken.

"What was that all about?" Anais asked Kiku. "Why's everyone whispering and acting weird around me?"

"Oh, I see you haven't heard of the rumors." He said with a slightly apologetic face.

Anais shook her head.

"Ve~! Anais, are you sure you want to hear them?" Feliciano asked. Anais kept a solemn face, the boys took that as a yes.

"They say you're… _pregnant!" _Feliciano whispered dramatically.

She stared back at Feliciano in disbelief. So that was the fuss. Anais started to giggle. That could be fixed with a simple word!

"No! I'm not pregnant!" She said between giggles. "I haven't even got a boyfriend!"

"Enjoy your singleness, _lieben!_" She heard the raspy voice of Prussia from the shadow of a tree.

Anais tamed her giggles. "What do you mean, Gil?"

"You won't be single for long!" He stood up, brushing the dirt of his pants. "That is if _bruder_ dares to ask you out."

"…" It all suddenly dawned on Anais. The blushes, the awkwardness… Wow, she had really been blind.

"Anyway," Prussia started to walk away, whistling to Gilbird so that he would follow him. "Nice day to you, Anais! Gentlemen,"

Anais stayed perched on the ground, mouth hanging open. She heard Feliciano giggle, even let out a small laugh of his own.

She frowned. Maybe later she would talk to Ludwig, right?


	9. Jamaica

Zalia stomped across the quiet halls. It was a Monday, worst day of the week, in almost everyone's opinion. For Zalia this Monday had been worse than usual, she had missed her first class and got sent to the principal's office, because apparently 'A young country cannot be late for _anything._' She mocked the teacher under her breath, imitating her shrill voice and the grimaces the old woman did when she was displeased about something. Zalia crossed her arms and made her way into the main building, where Principal Vargas was sure to be lounging in.

Lars was surely bored out of his mind. He observed the empty seat beside him with sad eyes as he listened Mrs. Landtorn drone about the correct protocol for a nation. Class wasn't half as cool without the young Jamaican sitting by his side, telling jokes or making fun of Mrs. Landtorn. She was never quiet. Either she commented on how ridiculous the lesson was, or she created a rhythm with her leather-clad feet.

Lars turned his attention away from the desk and tried to pay attention to the teacher, but failing miserably. His attention wandered to a frying pan lying in the middle of the floor, probably left there by Elizaveta. He glanced around and sneaked his hand to the pan handle. He took it and threw it with all his strength across the classroom, causing it to fly out of the now-broken window.

Mrs. Landtorn's gaze snapped to Lars's direction, giving him a death glare.

"Mister Jensen!" She barked. By order of Principal Vargas, the teachers had to address them with their human name, not their nation. "You go to the Principal's office in this instant, and apologise to Miss Héderváry. NOW!" the woman snapped the chalk she was holding in two with pure rage. It had not been one of her best mornings, and sending two nations to Principal Vargas wasn't helping at all.

The Dutch let a smirk grace his usually stoic features as he gathered his books and school bag. He walked out of the classroom, hands in his pocket and scarf around his neck. It didn't take long for him to catch up with Zalia, who was currently muttering nonsense under her breath as she kicked the small rocks on the pavement.

"Zalia," Lars called her in a soft grunt. The Jamaican's eyes widened as she turned to meet her best friend.

"Neth!" The brunette threw her arms around his neck. "Why aren't you in class? Was mister 'I don't talk in class even if my life depends on it' behaving naughtily?" she smirked and crossed her arms.

The Dutch blushed. "It was an accident," he lied as he adverted his green eyes from Zalia's curious golden ones.

She smirked again and kept walking, soon reaching the large wooden door that led to Principal Vargas's office.

"Well here we go," Zalia smiled at him and pushed the door open.

What their eyes met was not a very pleasing sight. There on the desk sat Vice-Principal Wielschmidt, nothing out of the ordinary, but on top of him sat Principal Vargas, kissing his bare chest.

Both of the young nations gaped before Zalia squealed in shock. This made the elder nations look up; finally realizing they were not alone in the room.

Vice-Principal Wielschmidt flushed and immediately hid behind Vargas, who was currently rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "So, uh—"

But before he had the chance to finish his sentence, Lars grabbed Zalia's hand and they dashed away from the scene.

When they were at least thirty metres away from the main building, Zalia giggled. Lars found this quite curious; he turned to look at her.

She caught his gaze and bit her lip with a shy smile; she pointed at their joined hands and giggled again. Lars watched her and couldn't help but smile a little, tightening his grip around her hand with a slight blush.

"Lars, you're awkward as hell," she smirked and led him into their next class.


End file.
